It's So Addicting Though
by Crymson Pahoyhoy
Summary: Squall and Cloud learn about the addictive qualities of Children's Television Shows. Part of Crym and Pahoyhoy's Famtreverse


It's So Addicting Though

* * *

Oh? What's that? You've been disclaimed? Well whohoo for you!

P.S. OK stands for Onion Knight, whose real name in our famtreverse is Zack Jr. But we like OK better.

* * *

"Do we really have to watch little kid cartoons, Uncle Squall?" OK grumbled as he sat curled up in an armchair, his handheld game console holding his attention.

Chime and Porom were sitting in the middle of the floor, a plastic tea set spread out between them, Nanaki laying complacently with them, looking almost as if he was joining in.

Squall was sitting on the couch, reading his Sunday paper while enjoying a steaming cup of black coffee. He wasn't the best morning person, but today he had no choice as Cloud had to leave earlier to get a few basic groceries so he had to get up with the kids. "They out number you, kid," the adult man said, not even looking up from the paper, taking another sip.

"This is so unfair. I'm the one that wants to watch something. They are all occupied," the blond boy pouted, still engrossed in his game.

"Just shut up and play your game," smirked Squall, sparing only a single moment to check on the girls. As always, they were playing quietly and having no issues at all. Palom was just walking into the room, his stuffed monster being dragged behind him. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he just went back to reading.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey," Palom said, running up to his brother, trying to grab the game out of OK's hands.

OK just kind of glared at his younger sibling before lifting a socked foot up and placing it against the young brunet's forehead, pushing him away. "Go away, Palom! This is my game, not yours! Go play with your own toys."

Palom responded by sticking his tongue out at his elder brother, but only after making sure that Squall wasn't looking. Pouting, he tried to think of what else to play with. His brother could be so mean to him.

"Porom, I wanna be part of your tea party too!" he said, going over and sitting down beside the girls.

"No boys!" Chime cried, reaching her tiny hands out and grabbing the cup that was in front of her big brother.

"Yeah, Palom. Chime said no boys. You can't play with us," Porom said with a smile as she grabbed the plate from her twin too.

Palom glared. "But Nanaki is a boy and you aren't making him go away!"

"Yes, but Nanaki has manners. You're just an animal," proclaimed Porom, very obviously turning her back away from her younger twin to look only at her sister.

The glare became more poignant on the brunet boys face as he then growled loudly before jumping across the toy tea set, tackling his older twin with a loud war cry.

Porom was caught completely off guard, but still managed to grab the plastic pink tea pot as she was pushed to the floor. "Hey, not fair!" she then began to hit her younger brother over the head with the toy.

"You're not fair! I wanna play too!" Palom argued loudly, before grabbing his sister's arm, running his tongue along it, slobbering all over it and causing her to cry out in disgust.

Letting out a sigh, Squall looked up over the top of his paper, only to see the twin's trying to kill the living crap out of one another. He knew that the silence had been too good to be true.

Just as he stood up to go pull the twins off of one another, Chime pointed to the television screen and cried out "Octonauts!" As she said that, everyone in the room stopped what they were doing, including the twins, to look at the screen to see the colourful dancing and singing animals. "Octonauts to your stations!" The youngest cried out with a laugh.

"Seriously? This is the most babyish show there is," grumbled OK, but not looking away from the screen.

"Shh!" Chime said to the eldest with a glare that only a three year old could produce.

OK just rolled his eyes, though he still continued to watch the show that he claimed was so babyish. "Ever notice that Kwazii is scarily like Uncle Xigbar?" the blond boy asked no one in particular, not even noticing when his game began playing the game over music.

"Shush!" Palom and Porom cried in unison. The male twin was pinned to the ground with his hands only inches from being wrapped around his sister's neck, while the female had one hand smooshing her brother's face into the ground and one hand raised, holding the tea pot poised to strike.

Everyone was held mesmerised as the animated program, even Squall who had sat back down once he was sure that the twins were not going to kill one another.

Just as the Chime began to sing and dance to the Creature Report song, the front door opened, Cloud walking in, a bag of groceries held in his arms. He looked down to see Palom and Porom frozen mid battle, causing him to raise a single eyebrow, wondering why Squall had done nothing to pull the twins apart. After all, they had only had custody of the children for nine months so far, so they knew that their parenting skills were not exactly top notch yet.

Squall was sitting on the couch, ignoring what was going on around him, much like the four children were doing. Wondering what was going on, Cloud then looked at Chime, listening to her sing and dance, recognizing the show instantly. Octonauts. Well, that explained it. Not bothering to say anything, knowing that he would get yelled at by one of the children, Cloud just walked silently into the living room and sat down beside Squall.

After watching several episodes of the show, Chime looked over at the two men that were sitting on the couch, just as involved into the show as all the children with a smile. "Papa, Daddy, I'm hungry."

The young girl's voice broke the trance that had fallen over the entire room and Cloud looked down, seeing the twins no longer attempting to kill one another. Palom was laying on his stomach on the floor while his twin sister was laying on his back, Nanaki curled up beside the two of them. The oldest boy was humming along with the Creature report, tapping his toes and completely forgetting his game.

"Alright, Chime. I'll go get you some cereal. Cloud, did you get the milk?" Squall said, standing up while picking up his coffee cup.

"Yeah, it's in the bag," Cloud said. "I put it in the….wait," he paused, looking down at his lap and seeing the bag still right there. "Crap."

Squall raised a dark eyebrow before looking over his lover. "What?"

"The milk isn't even cold anymore. How long were we watching Octonauts?" Cloud questioned, only now noticing that all of the items that he had bought were no longer cold, and probably were no longer any good.

"Wow, it's like 2:30!" OK exclaimed. "No wonder we're all hungry," he laughed.

"Seriously?" Squall asked, completely surprised and stunned. Had they really watched over 5 hours of a kids cartoon and not even noticed it?

"Apparently. Well, I did buy bread and I think there is some peanut butter in the kitchen somewhere. I'll just get Sora to pick up a thing of milk when he brings over this week's meals. But we are not going to let him know why we're out, alright?" Cloud sighed, standing up as well, bringing the bag of spoiled groceries into the kitchen.

"You know, if either of you could actually cook, then you wouldn't have to rely on Uncle Sora and Uncle Rude to always bring you over dinners for the week," grinned OK, loving the fact that neither of his adopted fathers could boil a pot of water without needing to call the fire department.

Squall just walked over to the oldest boy, ruffling the unruly blond hair. "Watch it kid, or else I will force you to eat whatever I do attempt to cook."

With a smirk that was so like his blond Uncle's, OK looked up at his brunet uncle. "You really are a cruel, cruel man. And this is coming from a kid who just sat through an Octonauts marathon."

"Don't knock the Octonauts. You could learn something from them. Like respect," Cloud smirked as he came back into the living room. "Now unless you want us to put you in charge of feeding this lot, shut up and eat what we give you."

"Nah, I'm going to just sit here and watch Octonauts. It's actually kind of addictive," grinned the eldest child, singing the ending song along with his siblings at the top of his lungs, not missing a single word.

* * *

PS. Seriously, go watch Octonauts. It's addicting. Crym and Pahoyhoy enjoy it as much (if not more than) Pahoyhoy's L'il Hoy. And L'il Hoy is absolutely obsessed with it even though she is only 18 months old. We're that awesome. Yes, yes we are.

Please Please Review! We love reviews almost as much as Octonauts.

If you like this story please check out some of our other stories from our Family Tree Universe in our archives :) And as always, if you would like to see where the pairings and family lines came from please go view our deviant art page, crymsonpahoyhoy . deviantart , minus all of the spaces ;) The deviations are called FF KH Family Tree


End file.
